Bangun Pagi
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Raut wajah horor si merah makin kentara. Sesuatu berdenyut hidup di dalam. Seenaknya Gakushuu menahan pergelangan tangan di samping kepala.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuusei Matsui.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: AsaKaru**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Bangun Pagi**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Weker digital mengganggu tidur nyenyak dua sejoli di ranjang empuk. Alarm disetel meski akhir pekan, empunya beralasan bangun pagi itu baik dan disiplin.

Angka yang muncul di layar digital adalah angka enam, berwarna merah berkedip-kedip. Tombol di utara jam weker rewel minta ditekan. Kian nyaring ketika tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan.

Terusik, kelopak mata dipaksa naik. Manik sewarna gandum muncul. Cahayanya masih redup, efek terputus dari mimpi manis. Bunyi alarm serasa berdengung bising di telinga.

Masih setengah sadar, ia berpikir untuk tidur lagi setelah mengatur ulang alarm. Lupa kalau hari ini tanggal merah.

Ia ingat, cukup merenggangkan sebelah tangan untuk menunda alarm lima menit kemudian. Mata kembali dipicing, mengandalkan indera peraba. Uh, beban di pinggangnya mengganggu sekali.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk lewat celah-celah tirai. Jendela terkunci rapat, hawanya dingin karena tadi malam hujan. Akan tetapi, ia merasa hangat walau tidak berpakaian.

Eh ...?

Mata terbuka lebar.

Tunggu, ke mana piyama abu-abu garis-garis biru miliknya?

Benang-benang merah turun seiring pergerakan ingin menekan weker, terhenti ketika merasakan ada dinding di depan wajah. Seingatnya ranjang tidak berada di sisi dinding, deh, ada di tengah-tengah kamar.

"Ukh ...!"

Otaknya mulai bekerja, akhirnya saraf berfungsi. Baru ia sadar seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan lelah luar biasa. Nyeri luar biasa dari bawah menyerang, kenapa pinggulnya linu sekali? Oh, dan mengapa pahanya lengket?

Beban di pinggangnya bergerak, mendorong–menarik punggung menghimpit 'dinding'. Curiga di depannya bukan dinding betulan, karena yang namanya dinding itu keras dan tidak hangat.

Mengaduh tanpa suara sewaktu ada beban menimpa puncak merah. Netra tembaga difokuskan, apa yang dilihatnya ini tulang selangka?

Mendadak, persis ketika ia mendengar suara lenguhan yang bukan miliknya, pikiran mengejutkan merasuki kepala. Bayang-bayang kejadian semalam ibarat semu, timbul begitu saja dalam benak.

Dan itu bukan ingatan film, tapi kejadian nyata.

Astaga!

Pipi merona tatkala dada bidang membobol fokus netra gandum, torso otot atletis dengan wangi khas pemiliknya. Ia ingat semuanya dimulai dari membuka gerbang pagar menyambut tamu yang datang.

Napasnya tercekat tatkala menyadari liang bagian selatan tubuh masih ditancapi organ asing. Tandas bergulat di tempat tidur, kantuk mendobrak masuk seketika. Siapa sangka kalau seme lupa–kemungkinan lebih ke arah sengaja–mengeluarkan properti kebanggaan?

Entitas alarm sudah terlupakan. Telinga auto tuli.

Manik blewah berputar ke atas, leher jenjang di depan mata. Beda dengan kondisi lehernya, pasti penuh bercak merah nyaris ungu.

Pegal linu menghambat niatan menjotos wajah ganteng atau menyundul dagu yang betah bertengger di ubun-ubun. Resah kalah oleh rasa lelah, lantas memilih menggeliat, berusaha lepas.

Sialan, mengapa lengan di punggungnya menekuk terlalu erat? Cih! Bikin malu saja! Berandal hobi berantem kalah oleh nyeri bawah usai gulat dengan Ketua Osis Keparat.

Tidak tahu saja iris anggur sudah menyala.

"Karma."

Terhenyak, indera pendengaran sontak fokus. Merespon panggilan dengan mendongak.

"Morning."

Kedua sudut bibir diangkat, menyunggingkan senyum penuh pesona.

Karma terdiam. Tak membalas sewaktu Gakushuu mengecup bibirnya ringan, kemudian berkembang menjadi lumatan penuh sayang.

"Karma?"

DUAK!

Kepala batu menyundul dagu. Tak lagi acuh pada bagian bawah yang merinyut nyeri atas pergerakan tiba-tiba. Masa bodoh, yang memeluknya rese.

"Ouch!"

"Lepaskan, lipan!"

Karma geram, tidak suka diperlakukan manis oleh sem–bukan! Mestinya Karma yang mendominasi! Dia mutlak seme! Bukan uke manja! Tadi malam cuma terbawa sensasi alkohol!

"Sakit, Akabane."

Mata dipicing resah. Panggilan kembali semula. Dagu diusap, meredakan nyeri singkat. Makhluk disiden macam Karma memang susah dijinakkan.

"Cepat keluarkan batangmu dari lubangku!"

Tiga detik, netra anggur muncul dengan sorot mata blank. Mendadak otaknya buntu, susah mencerna. Kemudian ia menunduk, membalas tatap bengis si merah dengan pandangan tercengang.

Apa dia tidak tahu kalimatnya vulgar sekali? Mengapa tidak diganti jadi senyum manis dan memberi salam selamat pagi?

Aduh.

Iris tembaga menerawang. Insting hewannya meneriakkan kuat sinyal berbahaya.

"Asano-kun!"

"Oh ..." Gakushuu merespon santai. Organ kebanggaannya bangkit tanpa bilang-bilang. Tak percuma ia langsung tidur tanpa melepas. Ada hikmahnya.

Karma makin panik Gakushuu memandangnya dengan mata sayu. Tidak lagi! Selangkangannya masih sakit! Dan mestinya Karma yang memasuki, bukan dimasuki!

"Asano-kun! Lepas!" Sembur Karma.

"Tidak mau." Menggeliat singkat, posisi diubah dari menyamping ke menindih.

Raut wajah horor si merah makin kentara. Sesuatu berdenyut hidup di dalam. Seenaknya Gakushuu menahan pergelangan tangan di samping kepala.

"Gakushuu!"

Nah, ikutan mengganti panggilan. Biasanya pakai nama kecil kalau ada maunya, ada niat iseng, atau terangsang.

"Salahmu aku jadi bangun lagi," tutur rambut senja kalem.

"TIDAK MAU!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
